


The Writer

by Azuresand



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	The Writer

“最后王子和公主幸福地生活在一起，幸运的是，他们早早就死去了，没有为生计而劳累过，也没有为治国而忧心过，至今，他们的幽魂还快乐的游荡在城堡里。”

青年啪的一声合上书册，扔到一边去，脸上露出无可奈何的表情。“米诺斯，童话的结尾一般只有第一句。”

“那样一来也太不负责任了，如果任他们活下去，最后就会变成昏庸的国王和吃人的皇后。”正在给故事配图的那一位毫无自觉，把一座闹鬼的古堡画得彩带飘飞。

“你真恶毒。”发出短暂的叹息，青年环视着童话作者的工作室。大量的布艺品堆地摇摇欲坠，从用金线绣出狮鹫的靠枕到涂成土色的斑马玩偶，间或塞着些揉皱的画。草草装订的绘本全都堆在一朵大得可怕的向日葵上。出于房间主人的意志，窗户被明黄色的绒布钉死了，使得室内的光线始终维持在不超过上午八点的程度。

名为拉达曼迪斯，凶猛如翼龙的青年从向日葵上拿起另一本书，同时小心的提防这极有可能变成正版食人花的植物，这本书的封面写着大美人鱼。

他觉得封面上画的东西似乎挺眼熟。

“海公主叫做雅柏菲卡，爱好是在海底花园种玫瑰，”作者在边上赞同地点头，“她是七位海公主最大的一位，为了妹妹们的幸福挖出了全身的骨头。”

按理说，房间里的两位是第一次见面——某个英国出版社的编辑看中了这位童话作者的作品前来洽谈。有趣的是，这位作者的书册从来没带出过他的房间。如果米诺斯真的这么做了，那么他理直气壮篡改名著的行为（不如说是恶劣本性）绝对能让编辑的血泪一路淌进斯提克斯。

因此在米诺斯在信箱里拿出拜帖之后，花了大约两个小时才把自己的作品从各个角落里掏出来，又花了比这长两倍的时间列出了一张点心单。

来访者带着包裹进门之后，屋子的主人心满意足的勾掉了单子上标注“重要”的大部分项目，然后有礼有节的请他过目自己写的童话。

终于在残存的记忆力挖出这本大美人鱼的主角是谁，拉达曼迪斯颓然地捂住脸。没错，他倒是不用把米诺斯打昏过去然后把他的冥衣给套上去来让他恢复记忆，之后再被怨毒的眼神击杀了。但是眼下这种距全员集合日期已经过了一个月的当口，提出为什么你不来海因斯坦报道的问题简直比劝说他每个月至少要在审判庭出现一次的意义更小。

“米诺，为什么不到海因斯坦报道？”千万别和我说你忘了，虽然我觉得这个原因是最有可能的。他在内心默默补充。

“你都不来接我，怕会迷路就没走。”给插图加上最后一个红到扎眼的气球，米诺斯不满地看过去。

你今年多大了难道只有十岁吗说起来只有十岁的也是艾亚哥斯不是你啊！

拉达曼迪斯给自己已经坚韧无比的神经又上了一层护甲，然后勇猛地喊出“这样就过分了！”

所以在米诺斯被带回海因斯坦的过程中发生了什么暂且不提。依照写作时间早得多也神圣得多的剧本，翼龙先生将格里芬先生从能够熔炼黄铜的炉子中拯救了出来。

依照惯例，他们走时并未锁门。


End file.
